First Time
by Phantom x Phan
Summary: This is my first songfic, First Time by Lifehouse. Major DxS, short and sweet. Enjoy! Please read and review! By: Regan of Phantom x Phan If you haven't heard the song, I highly recommend listening, not only for this songfic, but because its great! xD


**Author's Note: **Okay guys, here it is! My, Regan, first songfic ever! This is very much DxS. This idea had me writing until 12:30 at night, so thats how much it flowed! If you don't have the song _First_ _Time_, by _Lifehouse_, sorry I can't give you a link. But I highly recommend getting it, not only for this songfic, but because its a great song and so inspiring. I also owe some inspiration to an MTV music video, so I hope you enjoy this!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom. I do not own _First Time_ by _Lifehouse_, either. I do not own MTV.

"And in conclusion, your assignment." Everyone moaned at the word. Danny sighed and looked Mr. Lancer in the eye for the torture that was to come.

"I have the opportunity to paint some walls in the new museum, therefore, we are learning of the different English styles of painting. I am going to assign each of you partners and you will have a room that is completely white to make your own. Paint however you want, but it must be appropriate. I will now assign partners." Everyone glared around the room, already knowing who they wanted. Tucker eyed a girl next to him and leaped up with joy when they were partnered up together. Danny looked around the room to see no one but him and Sam alone.  
"Fenton, maybe you and Manson can get a good grade this time. Start working out some ideas." Danny rose contentedly.

"That worked out fine," he said to Sam.

"Yup," she nodded.

"So how do you wanna do this?" Danny began.

"I was thinking...just wear your painting clothes and be prepared?" she said just as the bell rang. They hurried out, grabbing a room number from Mr. Lancer of what room to report to tomorrow to begin. Tucker caught up with them.

"Can you believe it? I got partnered up with Mia!" he said excitedly. Mia looked none to happy about it.

"Good luck with that," Sam muttered under her breath before starting her way to her locker. It was the end of the day, so they decided to walk to the bus peacefully, thinking only of the upcoming project. They had to ride the bus to the new museum that was being built, although Danny admitted it was a very lovely sight. It had large pillars and great pictures. It even had a space section which was what mainly interested him.

When he arrived home, Jazz ran over to him.

"So, little brother, hows the assignment going? Who's your partner?" she pestered.

"Great...Sam...," he mumbled sarcastically. He grabbed a cookie from the shelf and made his way to his room, where he was going to brainstorm painting ways so it wasn't awkward silence tomorrow.

After about twenty five minutes of boredom, he received a knock on the door.

"Huh? Oh, come in!" he called drowsily. Thinking wore him out sometimes.

"Introducing the new...drum roll please! Fentonia-Blastarama!" Jack barged in.

"Awesome, dad. So what catastrophe does this one make?" Danny replied. Jack looked peculiarly at his invention.

"Tell you the truth son, I'm not quite sure. We'll find out soon enough!" His dad blasted it out the window, as a small ectoplasm brain-like sponge appeared.

"It creates small ghosts?" Danny pondered as his ghost sense went off.

"Oh, darn, another one for the trash!" Jack walked slowly out of his room, shutting the door behind him. Danny quickly transformed and sucked the little thing up. He laid back down when he was human again, and thought of Sam. He grabbed the phone and dialed her number.

"Manson residence," a robotic voice said. _Crud_, Danny thought. _It must be her mom._

"Um, hi. Is Sam there please?"  
"May I ask who's calling?" she replied.

"Uh, Danny." In the background a shout was heard.

"Here she is," the voice sighed. Danny chuckled lightly at Sam.

"Hello? Sorry, Danny. I was too busy to grab the phone. Mothers these days..." He laughed a little louder.

"Wow. So, do you have any ideas for the project?" he asked. She sighed heavily.

"Not really. A few that might get us started, though. You?"

"Same. Well, I just needed an escape route from all this stuff. See ya tomorrow?" he finalized.

"Yep. Bye, Danny," Sam said, hanging up. Danny let the phone go and decided to call it a night. He took a quick shower and ate some of mom's leftover spaghetti, that tasted strangely like ectoplasm, and went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day...That was pretty much the only thing that filled the young teenager's mind.

The ride to the museum was none to pleasant. Dash and Quan harassed everyone, Paulina shot glances at everyone skeptically, and Danny, Sam, and Tucker were the only normal ones for once. Mia was sitting reluctantly next to Tucker.

"I'm moving," Mia said, fed up. She walked to the front to claim a spot near Star. Finally, they arrived at the museum. It was just as great as Danny thought, although the pillars were smaller. He hoped the science section wouldn't be, not that he'd get any time to look at that, either. Of course, he didn't mind this assignment. It was better than sitting through agony in Mr. Lancer's normal morning and afternoon classes. Mr. Lancer walked Sam and Danny to their room.

"Alright, this room is behind a few, but has its perks. Everything is the same, but you already have some paint cans set up. Plus, you can't hear anyone near you, and vice versa. Shh, these walls aren't sound proof!" Mr. Lancer admitted like it was the most important thing in the world. Seeing the teens' blank expressions, he sighed.

"Okay, get to work," he said. They watched him leave the room.

"So. I'll set up the paints. You can put some paper around so we don't make a mess," Danny suggested. He had worn proper apparel. Some old ripped jeans and an old t-shirt from a few years ago. So had Sam, from the looks of it. She wore old, worn out, black jeans, and a purple t-shirt with the same circle in the middle, but instead was black. She nodded and spread the paper around as he stirred the freshly set up paint that made the room smell bad.

"So...Let's get started!" she said. Danny's worst nightmare hit. Awkward silence. They weren't sure of anything to do, so they sat and thought silently for a while. Occasionally, Sam jotted down some ideas on spare paper, but to tell the truth, Danny wasn't thinking at all of the assignment, although he felt bad about it. He let his mind wander to past things like Gregor, or present times, like how cute Sam looked in her outfit. This rarely happened. He usually never let his mind wander this far.

_We're both looking for something_

_We've been afraid to find  
It's easier to be broken  
It's easier to hide_

Danny turned to Sam, who was staring deeply at him, not knowing what to do. He blushed and looked around.

"Um, maybe we can..do a..mural?" That was the only term he knew in painting. She laughed loudly. Then she blushed also, something was happening. They both shied away from the silence and stood up.

_Looking at you, holding my breath,  
For once in my life, I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance, letting you inside._

All movement stopped in the room, even the rising of chests. Danny thought of how pathetic he was. He fought deathly ghosts everyday, and yet he was scared beyond reason to look at Sam in the way he was now. More than a friend. They walked side steps together as if dancing until they were in the middle of the room. Sam bent down and picked up a paint filled brush and roller, paint rolling all over herself. She couldn't believe she was letting Danny look into her this way. This is not her nature. Yet, for some reason, she couldn't stop. She couldn't just sit down and say she didn't think of anything. Or act as if nothing happened. It wasn't possible. But by the look in his baby blue eyes, he was thinking the same thing she was. He mimicked her movements, but paint spilled more off his brush and roller than hers.

_I'm feeling alive all over again,  
As deep as the sky, under my skin  
Like being in love, she says  
For the first time  
Well maybe I'm wrong,  
I'm feeling right where I belong  
With you tonight  
Like being in love  
Can feel for the first time_

Danny's spirit rose as his heart nearly pounded out of his chest. The sky reflected in his eyes, as the sky was the limit on this project, and the project of Danny and Sam. A smile spread across Sam's face, although she felt so comfortable she could live in this room with Danny forever. She felt...higher than air. They turned at the same time, flailing paint everywhere on the walls. Splattering it everywhere they could see. Balls and globs stuck to the wall, while some landed in perfect spots. Hers were black and his were blue.

_The world that I see inside you  
Waiting to come to life  
Waking me up to dreaming  
Reality in your eyes_

They turned to face each other, blushing and surprised at their alike movements. Danny was surprised at Sam's eyes. They were open, seeming to let the world in. His happiness grew, and they splattered paint around again and again, twirling each other around, covered in paint. They switched rollers and brushes. Sam was blue and Danny was black. They were now a tie-die of colors, for they had picked up every color so far.

_Looking at you,  
Holding my breath,  
For once in my life  
I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance,  
Letting you inside.  
_

Danny was proud. Sam's heart dropped from fright of what was going to happen next. A sly smile spread across his face. _This is real...its reality..._They thought simultaneously. Shapes and scribbles filled their not so white walls anymore, bringing the room to life.

_I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky under my skin  
Like being in love, she said, for the first time  
Well, maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time _

Sam thought of her parents. She knew it was wrong, they hated him. But she...oh, no she didn't. She liked him. She...She...loved him. Danny thought of Jazz, who would never let him live this down. He had to save the grief and guilt for later, he enjoyed this moment. They looked each other in the eye, and sparks seemed to fling paint all over the walls behind them. Danny leaned down slowly and kissed Sam on the lips. She mentally smiled, and placed her arms around his waist.

_We're crashing  
Into the unknown  
We're lost in this  
But it feels like home_

Sam had that weird feeling she'd been here before. It felt so natural to be kissing her best friend. Emotions were like the paint that splattered everywhere. High and unkempt. She didn't care. The world was fine now, if only it froze in motion. They really had no idea what they were doing, bringing up feelings that should be kept away, but it felt so right. They could always ignore Tucker...

_I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky thats under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love can feel for the first time_

They painted more, after their brief kiss, and their bodies were covered. Danny swiped at his face, which smeared the paint a little more. Sam giggled and did the same. They laughed hysterically together. They fell on the floor. Sam leaned her back against the wall, sighing contentedly after gasping for air. Danny did the same.

_Like being in love she says for the first time  
_

Danny looked into Sam's amethyst eyes. She stared into his baby sky blue ones. There was so much to him, he could hold the sky in his eyes. So varied, like her. Not just one trait or hobby. Their time together flashed before their eyes, then Danny thought of Tucker mouthing "_Lovebirds,_". He didn't care about anything now. He leaned down and kissed Sam again. Their backs against the wall, they had their second real kiss ever. Danny blushed and looked at her.

"I like the room," she said, looking around her. She blushed some more.

"Me too," he sighed.

"I'll remember it forever," she muttered, giving in to the sudden burst of emotion that overcame her. Danny nodded in agreement. They walked out, still blushing and stood with the waiting class to assess their rooms. Tucker's was fine, it had different designs around it, Dash's footballs, and so on. But their's was truly unique. When the class arrived at their room, they glared in jealousy at the perfection. Then, everyone including Danny and Sam noticed for the first time the two paint silhouettes against the wall, kissing. They stared down and blushed.

"Lovebirds," Tucker murmured. Danny grinned. Sam blushed and smiled. They were the silhouettes. They admitted it. And life was perfect, love was perfect. All for the first time.

_Like being in love can feel for the first time_


End file.
